Letters To Someone
by Heart O'fire
Summary: Dumbledore decides to empliment a pen pal system at Hogwarts. Will things turn out as planned, and what is planned? Rating may change in later chaps. SLASH HPDM and RWHG
1. One More Day

A/N This is a ROUGH DRAFT. It WILL be changed as I see fit. This WILL BE slash. If you don't like slash read something you will like. If you have a problem with that TELL SOMEONE WHO CARES. I do intend to update but I cannot guarantee when that will be. If you see a mistake tell me about it. I really do want to know. REVIEW Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (DUHH) And it's a good thing cause I'm pretty sure slavery is illegal. Flames will be used as an emergency source of heat in case rabid chipmunks from Mars attack the earth with wet noodles.  
  
One More Day   
Harry awoke from his dream with a start, and a thud. The thud was him falling out of bed. He unwound himself from the blankets that entrapped him. Picking himself up off the floor, he looked at his small alarm clock. His. It wasn't really his. Dudly had received it for Christmas. It hadn't taken more than a week before he broke off the antenna. The marks from that tantrum were still evident in the kitchen.hall.living room.three bedrooms.and the front lawn. The rest had been repaired. Harry rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. He thought about the last two and half months, everything since Sirius had died. His friends told him not to blame himself. He didn't. He blamed Voldemort. Over the summer Harry had come to terms with Sirius's death and, somehow, driven off the depression that was threatening to set in.  
The thought of Sirius's death though still bothered him enough that he decided to stay up for a bit clear his mind.  
Deciding that he needed something to do, he retrieved his transfiguration book and a partially finished essay over animagus transformation. He opened his book to the same section he always used, and began reading page after page of complex instructions and diagrams. After and hour, he had only a sentence of new information. "While every person's animagus form is different, it is not uncommon for the forms of two people to be almost exactly the same if they have a particularly deep connection, whether for good or ill."  
Not the most interesting part of the section, but it was another half inch done of his paper.  
Harry must have drifted off to sleep at some point because he was jarred awake by a sharp pain in his hand. Hegwig nipped him again before he fully came to. Quickly he untied the letter from her leg and opened her cage so that she could get some much-appreciated water, and then settle into a light sleep.  
The heavy parchment envelope bore the Hogwarts crest and was seal. On the front, in sparkling green letters, was written:   
Mr. H. Potter  
Tangled Mass on the Floor, Smallest Bedroom  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
  
Sometimes its just scary how they know where I am," thought Harry. He opened the letter slowly wondering what it could be.  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
While I am sorry I can not deliver this  
message in person, I am overjoyed to inform you that  
after months of careful planning, The Dark Lord  
Voldemort is most certainly DEAD, and, more  
importantly, you have no reason to fear any  
ramifications. Be sure to get plenty of sleep  
tonight. I will be visiting your aunt and uncle  
tomorrow and I trust you will have your things packed  
and ready to move.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus  
Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards.)  
Harry stared blankly at the parchment in his hands in a state of shock. Quickly, he reread the letter. It hadn't changed. Voldemort was dead and gone, but, more importantly now, Harry was tired as Hell.  
"Well time to go to bed," Harry thought as he hid his school things under the loose floorboard beneath his bed, and lay down to go to sleep. He was asleep before he knew it.   
~*~  
Breakfast. Uncomfortable on a good day. Hell on a bad one.  
"Boy, if you let that bacon."There was a knock at the front door, "Get that, and be quick about it!"  
Harry sprinted to the door, paused to collect himself in front of it, and then quickly opened the door.  
"Hello Harry. I trust your." Dumbledore stopped short, I trust the Dursleys are waiting." The twinkle in his eyes was there stronger than ever.  
Harry just smiled and let the way to the kitchen . Needless to say, the Dursleys were a bit surprised.  
"What in the bloody Hell is He doing here?" roared Uncle Vernon.  
"Mr. Dursley I'm sure that if you listen to me for just a-"  
Vernon didn't let I'm finish before he started roaring, "I WILL NOT LISTEN TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"  
"Harry, get your things we're leaving."  
Harry was very glad he had taken the time to pack his things before "breakfast". He quickly ran upstairs and brought down Hegwig and his trunk, the latter while grunting and panting, and set them in the living room.  
He returned just in time to hear Vernon scream "GET OUT!" followed by Dumbledore's "Certainly" just before he ushered Harry back to his trunk and disapparated, taking Harry with him.   
~*~   
They apparated to, none other than The Burrow, which seamed to be in the middle of a party. The entire house was swarming with people, and Harry was sure that if it weren't for the magical supports the house would have collapsed.  
Harry stared wide-eyed in amazement at what he saw. Molly Weasley was alternating between speaking with her guests and conjuring more food, Arthur Weasley was sitting in a large comfy chair surrounded by people, and everywhere people were laughing, talking, and using their wands to set off fireworks and their like.  
Albus didn't look the least bit surprised about what was happening, which, actually, didn't surprise Harry in the least. After all, Voldemort was dead. Gone. Never to bother anyone again.  
All these things Harry assimilated in a matter of moments. That was all he was given before Professor Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered a spell. Harry could hardly believe his eyes. A huge explosion of red, green, brown, and purple filled the room, followed closely by the loudest explosion Harry had ever heard. It made his ears ache, ring and go deaf all at the same time, but it wore off quickly and it served its purpose. Everyone in the house came flooding into the already overcrowded living room.  
"I am sorry," said Albus, " to interrupt your celebration but there is one guest who had not heard the tale." He paused for a moment. "If we could just have someone tell Mr. Potter here.?"  
And that was that, all Hell broke loose. Harry had time to think only two things before he was swept away. One, where was Ron? and two no explosion could stop this, no matter how loud it was.  
Through the clamor of 39 people trying to tell the same story from their point of view Harry finally found out what happened from Arnold Weasley.  
A spy from Hogwarts had returned with information that Voldemort was going to attack the Burrow on July 17. There had been adequate time to set up more than adequate defenses and remove all of the Weasleys except for Arthur and Percy. Aurors were placed in and around the Burrow as well as other ministry and nonministry wizards.  
It began at sunrise. Death eaters apparated to the Burrow in small groups, of no more than ten and began to "secure" the area. All the while being watched by aurors. Then, after the 7th group "secured" their area, Voldemort apparated in, and all Hell broke loose. First an anti-apparation field went up. Then the side of light went to work stunning death eaters. Voldemort could only watch as spells came from seemingly nowhere to stun his followers. One unfortunate death eater sent a blasting spell to where he believed the attackers were. A wall and part of the ceiling collapsed on him, and one broken piece of wood turned Voldemorts heart into a pincushion, while another scrambled his brain. That was the end of Voldemort and his followers.  
The final tally came to 67 death eaters in custody two dead. There were no losses for the side of light.  
Harry had a good idea who the spy from Hogwarts was, and , as much as he hated it, he knew that he was in Snape's debt, not only for providing information tat lead to Voldemort's death, but also for saving the closest thing he had to a real family.  
Around ten that night the rest of the Weasley's arrived at the celebration. Finally around 1 a.m. people began to go home and Harry and Ron were ushered to bed. They barely had time to get undressed before collapsing into their respective beds. 


	2. Alice's Restaurant

PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER 1, AS THERE HAVE BEEN SOME IMPORTANT CHANGES. YOU MAY NOT NOTICE THEM BUT THEY ARE THERE.  
  
A/N I FINALY know what is going to happen next. I think. Okay maybe not. Anyway, this is chap 2 and you can all thank Enchanting Charmed because she (?) asked me to update and for some reason I couldn't say no.  
  
All flames will be used to burn the reviewer who sent them, 'cause I think it's about time witches got some revenge.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but sometimes Draco owns me.  
  
Chapter II: Alice's Restaurant  
  
The next few days flew by and, before Harry knew it, it was August 31. Mrs. Weasley woke them up not long after dawn so that they could go to Diagon Alley to get their books and supplies.  
"Come along now get in line and take some floo children," said Mrs. Weasley.  
"WE ARN"T CHILDREN!" Ron and Harry yelled in unison.  
"Of course not dears," was Mrs. Weasley's automatic reply.  
  
~*~  
Around lunchtime Harry and Ron decided to check out a new eatery next door to Madam Malkins called The Dixie Chicken. It seamed to not be attracting very many people for some reason so they expected to have a fairly quiet lunch.  
From the outside the Dixie Chicken didn't seam to be anything more than a run-down building. And the inside didn't help that image any. Upon walking in Harry found himself in a darkish hallway like room about 6 feet wide. After a brief look around, only to find he couldn't see anything else as it was all blocked by a sudden corner, he moved to the counter on his left and, after a quick glance at the menu ordered a hamburger, onion rings, and a Dr. Pepper. Ron, after calculating the cost, ordered the same. Harry paid for both and they moved to a nearby boot to wait for their order.  
"What did you do that for?"  
"My treat. For letting me stay in your room this summer."  
"You know we'd of had you living there if Dumbledore would have allowed it."  
"Yeah, but still, you didn't have to."  
"Who would let their best friend stay with those people?"  
"Oh, I can think of somebody." Harry said under his breath.  
"NUMBER 37 ORDER"S UP," yelled the man behind the counted.  
"That is us. I'll get it," said Ron, as he got up to retrieve the food."  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Potty all alone," said a voice from behind Harry.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said without turning.  
"Manners Potty. What would your mother say if she heard you talking like that?"  
"Don't talk about my mother Malfoy," Harry said through clenched teeth. Turning he spoke again. "I don't have time for you rite now so do me a favor and sod off."  
"And why would I do you a favor?"  
"Out of the goodness of your heart?" Harry said half-heartedly.  
"I do have a heart of gold. Cold. Hard. And pure. Evil but still pure."  
"Gold is an extremely soft metal."  
"Sod off Potty. Nobody asked you."  
"What do you want?"  
"You to kill yourself."  
"Good 'cause that isn't happening. Now go away."  
"We'll finish this tomorrow. When Dumbledore announces the new arrangements."  
"Arrangements? What arrangements?" yelled Harry at Draco's retreating back, but it was too late. Draco was already out the door.  
"Sorry bout that mate. They got my order wrong. Seams they made a fish eye sandwich instead." After noticing Harry's blank look Ron asked, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"  
"Wha- oh no. It was just a little run in with a dragon. Nothing unusual. Nothing unusual at all."  
"Uh-huh. whatever you say."  
  
~*~  
"Ughn. why do we have to get up so early?" Mumbled Ron as he dragged himself out of bed the next morning.  
"Because your mother wants to be the next Dark Lord, and she is practicing on us."  
  
A/N Forgive me if something is said that sounds Texan. I'm trying to remove anything I catch but some stuff will probably still make it through. Also, I AM SOOO SORRY I just couldn't think of what to write next so I thought I would post this and try to work out the next section before you all killed me. I have to get to work now though so I will shut up. REVIEW! (If you want) 


	3. I Put A Spell On You

A/N I'm so sorry for not updating. I have had the WORST writers block. I think I'm getting over it though.  
  
Enchanting Charmed-School food? *shudder* Leigh-HOPEFULLY this will be a long fic.  
  
Chapter III: I Put a Spell On You  
  
"All rite then, Ron, Harry dear, you go first," said Mrs. Weasley.  
Ron and Harry walked to the barrier between platforms nine and ten and casually leaned against the wall. Or they would have if they hadn't fallen through on their asses.  
"That was graceful."  
  
"Hermione. Hi."  
  
~*~  
  
Some time later, after visiting all of his friends, Harry found himself alone in a compartment near the back with Hermione and Ron, who was explaining to Hermione what exactly happened to Voldemort. Hermione was politely listening, even though she had already read the events, as they actually were.  
"I'm going to go take a walk you guys. I'll be back later," Harry said as he got up and walked to the door. He waited a second for someone to answer but when nobody did he walked out.  
Harry decided that since he was already at the back of the train that it was probably better to walk towards the front. After a few min of walking without much thought of what was going on he was interrupted.  
"Hey Potty watch where you're going."  
"Sod off Malfoy," Harry said almost without thinking.  
"What did you say Potter? I couldn't hear you over your poor mothers screams."  
  
Harry spun around and pulled out his wand. "Never speak about my mother," Harry said darkly.  
Draco seamed to shrink away some as he realized that before he could get to his wand Harry could curse him. Harry, taking this as a sign of surrender, put away his wand and began to walk away, but before he could get more than a couple of feet away he heard Draco draw his wand and say an incantation. Before he knew it his world was black.  
~*~  
  
Harry came to in the Hospital wing of Hogwarts. He woke up so suddenly that he was sure someone had had a hand in it. "Ughn what happened?"  
"We were hoping you could tell us Mr. Potter."  
"How should I know? I was just walking along and then I was here."  
"Try to remember Harry. We need to know," Professor McGonagle said in a low, peaceful voice.  
"I decided to take a walk around the train. After a few minutes Malfoy stopped me He made some comment about my mother." At this point Harry had to calm himself down so that he didn't say something he would regret. After a minute he started again. "I pulled my wand out and told Malfoy to sod off." Professor McGonagle's mouth tightened into a thin line at those words, but she said nothing. "He didn't look like he was going to do anything else so I put my wand back in my robe and turned around. MALFOY! That's what happened. Malfoy cursed me! I know it. I remember hearing him say something."  
"Very well Mr. Potter. You may go to your dorm room now."  
"I missed the sorting again."  
"Yes Mr. Potter. You do seam to have a knack for that don't you?"  
  
"And I wish I didn't."  
  
~*~  
  
"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione pounced on Harry as soon as he opened the portrait. "Where were you? We were so worried."  
"Malfoy cursed me on the train. I just got out of the hospital wing."  
"That evil bastard," said Ron. He then continued to rant about Malfoys in general and what he would like to do to them.  
"I'm tired I think I'm going to bed now," Harry said to avoid any more unwanted attention.  
Hermione stopped trying to perform her own spells to make sure Harry was ok just long enough to answer him. "Dumbledore left a message for you. We all head about it at the feast but I think you better read what he wrote tonight. It will be important for tomorrow."  
"Where is it?"  
"It should be on your bed, or next to it. He just said he was leaving it in the dorm."  
  
"Fine."  
Harry went up to the dorms, which now read '6th Years' and went in. After looking around for a few minutes Harry finally found his letter under his family photo album and, sitting down on his bed, began reading.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
Welcome to your sixth year. I hope you are feeling better  
after your stay in the Hospital Wing. It does seam that you have  
a knack for missing the yearly sorting, but I can tell you that  
there are several new Gryfandors and I'm sure that they will  
live up to your house's standards.  
Over my stint as headmaster I have seen the effects of our  
house system on this institution, and I am sorry to say that it  
may very well be tearing us apart instead of unifying us. So I  
have decided that this year there will be some changes. The  
houses as you know them are still in tact, but the dorms have  
changed. You will no longer be staying with your fellow  
Gryfandors. Instead you will be housed with one person from  
another house. Who it is will be announced tomorrow at dinner.  
Classes will begin the following day. You will share a one room  
flat with this person and a lavatory with two other rooms. Each  
floor of the new dorms will have a common room. You are welcome  
to visit whichever one you want. The same rules will apply there  
as in your current common room with the addition of a few rules  
to be given to you at dinner tomorrow. One rule that I would  
stress is that you are NOT allowed to enter any dorm besides  
your own after 9 P.M. except in the case of an emergency. Your  
roommate may or may not be male, but will be of your year and  
not of your house. If there are reports of misconduct among you  
and your roommate or suitemates you will not be moved. However  
if problems persist there will be repercussions that even I do  
not know of yet. If there are reports of sexual harassment or  
attempted rape the guilty party or parties will be expelled, and  
possible punished by the Ministry of Magic.  
Also there will be a new pen palling system in effect this  
year and, if it works well, in following years. Each person will  
be assigned a pen pall from another house and will be required  
to write to them at least once a week, but of course writing to  
them more than that will be encouraged. You will not be told the  
identity of your pen pall until Christmas, and you are not  
allowed to give out your identity to them. Your pen pall's  
number, which you will use put on the outside of all your  
letters the them, will be given to you tomorrow. The number will  
be removed before the letter is delivered, nothing other parts  
of the letters will be viewed by any person other than the  
intended recipient.  
There have been two new teaching appointments this year.  
Your new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor is Wildk Iller  
and a new assistant charms teacher will be introduced to you at  
a later time. You may or may not recognize him/her.  
Tomorrow you will receive more information. Sleep well.  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards.)  
  
Harry finished the letter finding that he had more questions than answers, but he was too tired to care that the moment. Harry quickly put on pajamas and went to the lavatory to clean up. After which he went to bed, and was immediately cast into the darkness of sleep. 


	4. Mad Season

A/N Only one review as of yet and it is answered in this chapter. (I think)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did do you really think I would make him straight?  
  
Chapter IV: Mad Season  
  
Harry awoke to the familiar sounds of his dorms for the final time the next morning. He was the first awake; which wasn't unusual since he had gone to bed well before the other boys.  
After a few moments Harry determined that it was time to get up and, after retrieving his glasses from the bedside table, got ready for his last day with his dorm mates.  
When Harry entered the common room he found that, in fact, he was not the first to rise. Hermione was sitting comfortably in a chair next to the fireplace, currently blazing, reading a large book.  
"A little light reading for the first day 'Mione?"  
Hermione started. "Oh Harry, I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that."  
"Anyone else would have heard. If you hadn't been so caught up in that book you would have too."  
"I'll have you know this is a very good book, and its our new Charms text. Don't you remember?"  
"Oh. Yeah. I remember." Harry had no idea whether or not it was his new charms book, as he had been to interested in other things to worry about how big his new books were.  
"You may as well go on to breakfast. I doubt Ron will be up until just before it's time for us to be there."  
"Um, ok. I'll see you there then?"  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss the drawing of our new pen pals."  
"Of course not. What was I thinking," Harry said under his breath.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing Hermione. I'll see you at breakfast."  
"Mmmm hmm." That's all she said. She was already lost in her book.  
  
~*~  
  
When Harry arrived at the Great Hall he found that he wasn't the first one there. Scattered throughout the room were several students. (6 ravenclaws, 2 slitherins, 5 hufflepuffs, and 3 gryfendors) "What's going on today? Did everyone suddenly decide to become morning people?" Harry sat down at the end of gryfendor's table, and waited for everyone else. At around eight o'clock, when everyone had arrived and eaten their fill, Professor McGonagle left the Great Hall. Upon her returning she placed a now familiar three-legged stool in the center of the raised stage, and placed upon it the Sorting Hat. As she was being seated Professor Dumbledore stood cleared his throat. "Again I will say 'hello, and welcome' to you. As you all know your new living arrangements will be determined today as well as your pen pals. As you are all patiently waiting for me to continue I will do so without further ado. When I call your name you will put on the Sorting Hat. It will tell everyone here who your dorm mate will be and the number of your pen pal. I will record them and you will be seated." Professor Dumbledore then called out half of the student's names. (When the sorting hat called a person's name they were magically removed from the list). When he came to Harry's name Harry became very nervous. Most of the students in the hall had already had their name called and he was increasingly scared that he would be put with a slytherin. Again the Sorting Hat seamed to take an eternity to place him, and when it finally called out the person's name Harry wished it had remained silent. If it had maybe Professor Dumbledore would have chosen him a roommate. Then he wouldn't be cursed with...  
  
(A/N I should end this rite here, but I would be dead if I did.)  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!"  
Harry wanted to die, but he wasn't the only one. Around the room various people screamed "WHAT," but even they couldn't compare to Draco's expression. If a picture was worth a thousand words then people could have photographed him then and never taken enough to say what he was thinking.  
Following the calling of Draco's name the Sorting Hat uttered a number. Only Professor Dumbledore, the only person in the room to have recovered from the shock thus far, heard it. (E1-22-5)  
"Erm, Harry you may return to your seat now," Dumbledore said quietly.  
As if by automation Harry stood, removed the Sorting Hat, and walked back to his seat.  
~*~  
  
In the end Ron was stuck with Blaise Zabini and Hermione with Pansy Parkerson, but both of them, as with most of the school, felt more sorry for Harry than anybody else, except maybe his dorm mates. Upon reaching his new dorm Harry found that it was garded not by some unknown person in a portrait but two very well know faces, his own and Draco's.  
  
A/N WOW I updated twice in two days. I never would have thought I would do that. Oh well. Expect another update sometime this weekend. R&R 


	5. Complicated

A/N  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; however I bet I can buy him on e- bay. : )  
  
Chapter V: Complicated  
  
Harry stared at the portraits.  
"Are you going to give the password or not? If you aren't then go away. I have better things to do than watch you stand here all day," said Draco's portrait.  
"Leave him alone and open up. It's his first day he doesn't know the password yet."  
"Erm. yeah, what he said."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because if you don't I wont help You when you get here," answered the Harry portrait.  
The door opened faster than Harry (the wizard, not the portrait) would have thought possible.  
"Get in, before I change my mind."  
  
~*~  
  
The room Harry entered was not very large. It was about twelve feet by fourteen feet. There were two beds (both with deep scarlet sheets and bed hangings) as well as two trunks and two wardrobes. Upon closer inspection Harry saw a desk in the corner that could seat one person on either side. The room was dark. The walls were the same deep red as the rest of the room and gave an almost romantic feel to the room. At least, they would have if Harry wasn't sharing the room with his least favorite person (alive).  
Across from the entrance were two other doors. They were side by side and had no recognizable markings on them.  
Harry moved to the doors and decided to open the left-hand one. It led to a short hall, about 3 feet long, and another door. Harry, of course, could not resist the urge to find out what was on the other side. He walked toward the door and, without pausing, opened it.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione found her room quickly and entered (after giving the password she had weaseled out of Professor McGonagle to the portraits). It looked almost identical to Harry's room except for the large amount of books stacked on her own trunk, and Pansy Parkerson. She was sitting on her bed looking as if all was rite in the world; as if she didn't wish Hermione were dead; as if she wasn't trapped in the room with someone that had good reason to hate her.  
"Let's get some things strait before you start mucking things up with your mudblood germs," she said as Hermione entered. "If it's mine don't touch it. If I'm here don't bother me. If I'm not here still don't bother me."  
"Fine," answered Hermione, "but I have some rules of my own." Hermione drew her wand. "If you say anything about me or my friends, touch any of my things, or otherwise bother me, know that I can do almost anything to you. I know every charm and curse we have needed to learn as well as a few dozen I learned for fun. Don't make me use them."  
Pansy paled slightly at the dark tone of Hermione's voice. She had never seen nor heard Hermione say anything more than 'ignore them' and the new changes were. surprising, though strangely comforting, a reminder of Slytherin life.  
  
~*~  
  
"Potter what the hell do you think you are doing? Get out!"  
Harry should have known better by now than to open an unknown door without checking to see where it led, and he was paying the price now, or at least his eyes were.  
Draco was standing in the lavatory sopping wet.and nude.  
Harry could only stare at the finely chiseled body for a moment. The shock of his own actions overriding his mind, which was screaming 'SHUT THE DOOR YOU MORON,' but after realizing that he now knew EVERY part of Draco Malfoy intimately his brain kicked into gear and he slammed the door shut.  
  
A/N To all of you that don't live at least in the gutter (if not worse places) I'm sorry. I hope this chapter can cure that for you. : D 


	6. Yearning The Sword

A/N Sorry about the long wait, but I just didn't feel like writing. Also my internet has been down so writing wouldn't have meant anything anyway. 'Cause without the internet it's REALLY hard to post.  
  
Chapter VI Yearning the Sword  
  
'Oh my God, I just saw Draco Malfoy nude.' That was all Harry could think as he walked slowly to his bed and sat down. Harry was so shocked he could only sit there for several minutes. Then Draco came in, and he did not have that luxury anymore.  
"What was that all about Potter," demanded Draco. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking when you enter a lavatory, or did those muggles not teach you manners?"  
"It's not like I wanted to see you like that. I didn't know where the door led. And have you ever heard of locking a door. It does help prevent things like that."  
"Oh so I'm going to need a locked door to get privacy from you?"  
"Fuck off Malfoy. I'm going to bed before I'm scarred again."  
"If I repulse you so much why did it take you a full minute to shut the door?"  
Harry let the conversation drop. He didn't care anymore. Harry decided that if he just went on and ignored Malfoy they might get through this without a professor. Harry did not want to involve professors in this. Especially if they started asking how things started.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry decided it would be prudent to leave early for lunch, so he left an hour before normal. When he arrived at the Great Hall he found that again he was not the first to arrive. Apparently many people had decided that it would be better to leave their dorm mates alone rather than chance any unfortunate incidents, like death. Harry wished he had been that smart, maybe he wouldn't have been in this situation now.  
"Oi, Harry! Where ya been mate? We thought you'd be back as soon as you found your room. Did Malfoy do something? Should we go back and teach old Ferret Face a lesson?" Ron said all this very quickly and when he was through Harry was still trying to understand his words.  
"Er, no. Malfoy did not do anything. I just decided to come early and see how your roommate was. So, how was he?"  
"I didn't stick around to find out. As soon as I got past the portraits and saw that my things were all right I made a b-line here."  
"Wish I'd done that. I had to stay and see that show."  
"Huh?"  
"Er. nothing, never mind," Harry said as Hermione walked up behind him.  
"That insufferable..UGH!"  
"Enjoying quality time with your roommate 'Mione," Ron asked stupidly.  
Hermione took a moment to compose herself. "THAT LITTLE BITCH CAME IN AND TOLD ME! ME! TO KEEP MY 'MUDBLOOD' GERMS OFF OF HER PRECIOUS THINGS!!! AS IF HER 'THINGS' WEREN'T CONTAMINATED ENOUGH WITH THE KIND OF GHASTLY GERMS SHE CARRIES.THEN THAT CHEAP SLYTHERIN SLUT THREW ME OUT OF OUR ROOM SO THAT SHE COULD GET SOME -GET THIS- 'BEAUTY REST.' THAT BITCH COULD SLEEP FOR A THOUSAND YEARS AND STILL BE AN UGLY HAG. "SHE'S LUCKY I DIDN'T TRY OUT THE NEW CURSES I LEARNED LAST NIGHT. BECAUSE I THINK SHE WOULD LOOK PRETTY SILLY AS A BALL OF FLUFF, AND I DON'T THINK SHE WOULD LIKE TO SPEND THE REST OF HER BREIF EXISTANCE INSIDE OUT!"  
Harry took a moment to sit in aw of this new facet of Hermione's personality. "So things didn't go well I take it."  
"No Harry things did not go well," Hermione said sweetly. "Now do you remember where I put the baseball bat last year?"  
"Um, yes."  
"Good. Fetch the bat Harry. Go on now. You can do it."  
Harry stood and backed away from Hermione. "Uh-uh last time we did that I ended up in the hospital wing for two days!"  
"Oh come on. Where's you sense of adventure?"  
"I think you beat it out of me last year."  
"Uh guys? What are you talking about?" Ron asked. "Hermione you never beat up Harry with a baseball bat, and you barely even know what a baseball bat is, let alone how to swing one."  
Hermione sometimes wondered how Ron was still alive. She found it easiest just to use small words and simple sentences. "Ron. IT. WAS. A. JOKE."  
They waited. "Ohhh."  
  
A/N Again I'm sorry but my internet is down. About Ron being an idiot. I know people like that. Several in fact. 


End file.
